Love Confession
by J-ninja421
Summary: Shin and Yuka(Herione) are finally dating. Shin can't help but think if Yuka is truly happy being in a relationship with him. Would they deal with any obstacles in their relationship? Or a certain blondie Toma going to get between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia**

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

People think I am a vampire. Because the way I look...so what I have black hair and red at the tip, have red eyes and my clothes are somewhat unusual. Doesn't matter People fear me...ever since I was a kid. After everyone found out that my dad killed a man. Even though he had the blood on his hands. I still got blamed for it. They think I will be like father like son. No...I am not a killer...I am done trying to prove myself...the only two people in my life that has always been their for me is my best friend Toma and...her.

I have known them since we were little kids. Us three we have so many memories together. Shared everything together. Well almost everything...

You see I am in love with her...It's a secret no one doesn't know not even Toma. Truthfully, I think he loves her too. I never confront him about it. I am usually the type of guy that keeps it in. I will only speak up if something is annoying me.

Now I want to tell her the truth. We both go the same university together. I go to my classes and have after school activities. What I like to do is track and filed. She is in the singing club so everyday after practice I go and meet with her in the room. I feel like today is the day that I tell her the truth.

I am close to the wooden door. Inside I hear a voice. Tell you the truth she sounded like a dying penguin before. But she has improve to be a decent singing penguin. As I am about to slide the door.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"Na, na, naaaaa!" Yuka sings while putting her hands together against her chest and closing her eyes.

She hasn't notice Shin standing there. Before she turns around and notices him. "EEE!" She blushes and covers her mouth. "Shin! Stop doing that to me...almost gave me a heart attack." The girly girl folded her arms.

"Ha come on. You should of expected it...idiot." Shin says while smirks. He walks over to the keyboard and examining the keys. She observes him before speaking.

"Is something on your mind?"

"What can you tell or something?" Shin asked while gazing back up.

"I have known you forever. I can tell when something is begging you. Now tell me?" Brunette girl walks closer to the mysterious Shin.

His heart is pounding super fast. He doesn't know if he does have the courage to say it or not.

"Come closer..." Shin whispered.

She is now in front of Shin leaning against the keyboard. His firm hands are resting on her small shoulders and gazes in her emerald's eyes. Secretly, Shin always love her eyes. It's his favorite feature of her. All he wishes is to gaze into them forever...if fate decides to make them a couple.

"I have known you since we were kids. I know you better then anyone. I...want you to know how special you're to me. I don't want you to continue seeing me as your brother. I want to be more." Shin is blushing like a rose and slowly leans in to kiss her.

His eyes are closed. Her eyes pop and continue to stay that way till he parts with her.

Ruby eyes meet Emerald eyes.

Shin felt bad for impulsively kissing her like that. He is worried that she is going to freak out about it.

"I am sorry." Shin says to fill in the quiet music room.

Her hand's are place on his smooth face. She tip-toed and lay her lips on his. Shin eyes pop and slowly closed them. He wrapped his arms around tiny Yuka. Their kiss is so deep with passion. Slowly tongue got involved.

Shin lifted her up and lay her on the keyboard and made a long "Binnnnng!"

She jumped and stop kissing Shin. The two stare at each other blushing like hot tomatoes.

"I am happy." Girly softly says.

"What?" Shins says being confused.

"You have feelings for me...I never thought you would ever like me that way. I always thought I was only a friend to you and nothing more." She continue blushing and move her brown hair out of the way.

Shin is speechless. He grins while blushing. "I thought the same way. Now I want you more then ever."

He kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms holding her weight. So she doesn't fall of the keyboard.

* * *

After their kissing was done. The two exited out the university while holding hands.

"I like this..." Yuka says sheepishly and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Shin continue to blush and tighten her hand after what she said. "Thank you for making me so happy. I love you."

"I love you too." Yuka's eyes closed while smiling like a sunshine.

The lovebirds holding hand-to-hand till the sun goes down.

* * *

**Author's Note: I Finished watching Amnesia in a DAY! It's awesome and confusing at the same time...I love it! Out of the 5 guys. Shin is my favorite. He is mysterious and cool reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Lol! I wanted to show how their confession would of happen. I wish they showed a flashback of how she confess to the guys. That would of been AWESOME! I hope you readers love this story! It might stay as a one shot...but if any of you want me to continue the story I would be happy too! Let me know. Or want me to make a one shot for the other guys. Let me know! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Shin's P.O.V**

As my alarm clock wakes me up exacetly 8:00 in the morning. I could not help but smile. Yesterday was something else...Yuka and I are finally togther. I been waiting for a long time for this chance to happen to the both of us. Speaking of her I better go and visit her.

I went to go shower in the middle of it my cell phone starts to ring. I had no idea who it could be this early in the morning. I know I am not working today. As I turn off my water grab a towel hanging on its rack. Dry off my body and walked over to my cell phone on my stand in my room. That's right I live in a one room apartment by myself. Curiously pick up my red phone the caller ID show Toma.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shin, it's Toma. How are you doing? How's your stuides?"

"Sigh good and good. Anything else?"

"Haha hey come on. You know I care about my little brother."

"Sigh really? Come on I am not."

"But you're and you can not deny it. Same with Yuka she is my little sister."

(Ugh he is annoying me...I should cut him short. It's almost nine. I want to see Yuka before I go to my classes. No way I am telling Toma what my morning plans are.)

"Look Toma I have class. So-"

"I understand. The reason of me calling you is I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"We haven't had a bro hangout for so long. It would be good to catch up. Also, we can invite Yuka! We all need to catch up. Don't you agree?"

"…."

"Shin?"

"Yeah. Let me get back to you on that."

"Oh alright. Text me any time today. I know you're busy. I am probably going to give Yuka a call right now."

"No I...can ask her."

"Uh okay if you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Um haha okay well I will let you go then. See ya later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed. I really don't know what to do. Toma needs to know about Yuka and I but I have no clue how to tell him. I guess I am kind of nervous for him to know. I feel like deep down Toma likes Yuka but he probably wont admit it or do anything about it. Because he doesn't want to sacrifice his relationship with her. I am worried its going to change us three completely I don't know in a good way or a bad way.

* * *

*20 minutes has pass*

After getting dress I headed over to Yuka's apartment. I remember when Toma and I flipped out when Yuka wanted to live on her own for the first time. We both offer that she can roommate with any of us. As usually she denied us with a smile and wanted to live on her own. I wonder if she couldn't pick? Who knows I rather her living on her own then living with Toma.

I walked up the stairs and made a turn and went all the way to the end where the last door is. I rang the doorbell and wait patiently for her too open. The door slowly open and I see the sleepy Yuka rubbing her eyes looking drowsy.

"Morning Shin...yawn."

"Morning were you seriously still sleeping?"

"Yeah...It's still early."

I sighed to myself and patted her head which was weird of me. It made her blush so I win. "May I come in?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuka says with full embarrassment.

I walked inside and sat on her bed while she stands by me and look at the clock being shocked. "What! It's already this late. I am going to be late for class."

"That's why I came over here to wake you up, idiot." I smirk at her. Her reactions always amuse me I can not help but tease her.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that...not my fault I enjoy sleeping in." Yuka folded her arms.

I got up and stand over her and grin at her. "Wow you're short."

"Wha! You don't have to tell me that. I already know. I am going to get dress." Yuka said as she was about to walk away. I hugged behind her and whisper in her ear.

"If you're not out in five minutes I am entering without knocking."

"N-No!" I can sense Yuka getting embarrassed and I grin once more.

"Alright you're free to go." I let go of her and sat on her bed.

Yuka smiled shyly and went to go change in her bathroom. I would never peep on her. If it was an accident it would not be my fault. I would warn her if I was going to. At least I make sure to warn then act.

* * *

Five minutes Yuka came out dress. She walked over toward me and smiled at me. "Ready to go?"

I stare at her pink lips. I slowly lean my head and place my lips on hers.

"M!" Yuka exclaimed in a cute way. We both exchange kissses. I pulled her on top of me. Kissing her just feels amazing to me I would never get enough of these sweet angel kisses.

We exchange a glance and we both smiled while blushing. I place my hand on her smooth skin and whisper. "You're beautiful."

"Shin...thank you. That makes me happy." Her smile was bright as a moonshine and I could not help but smile back.

I kiss her more. My hands are are rubbing her back. Just feeling her felt as amazing. Her hands would reach around my neck to my hair. I could not help it I enter my tongue in her mouth. She mouns wanting me to have more. If this continues...I don't know if I can stop. Before anything else happens. My phone made a ding recieveing a text.

"Y-you...should...get t-that..." Yuka says breathlessly.

"No...I am busy." I seductive said and continue kissing her.

My phone decides to be stupid and kept dinging! I could not handle hearing that annoying sound! I need to change it but later. I was about to silence it before I saw my screen receiving five texts from Toma.

"That annoying bastard." I said in short breath. Yuka lean in and stare at my phone screen.

"You should reply back? It must be important." she whipsers regaining her breath.

I put my phone back in my pocket and stare into her emerald eyes. God their gorgeous. "He is asking if I can have dinner with him tonight. Also...he was wondering if you would like to join us."

Yuka got off Shin's chest and sat on her bed and slowly brush her hair. "Does he know?"

"No." I slowly stood up siting up on her bed and continue looking at her.

"Shin we have to tell him. We can not keep this from him. Us three are close." Yuka reached her hand and place on mine.

"I know but...I am afraid something will change." I tighten her hand.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you all that has favorite, follow and review! Makes me so happy! I love Amenisa it deserves more glory. I am going to continue Shin's story :) Also I decided to write Ikki, Kento, Toma and Ukyo! Their all awesome guys they all need glory! Again thank you all! :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shin's P.O.V_

After what I told Yuka about tonight's dinner plans she became quiet. It was silence all the way when we arrive at the University. I wonder if she is worried about tonight. To be honest I am sort off I am...because telling Toma about me dating our childhood friend might freak him out. It might be possibly that he will accept it who knows...after 10 minutes of silence. We arrive in front of the University. We stood there while watching other students passing us.

"So you want to meet up here after school?" I asked while looking at Yuka.

"It's okay I have to do a few errands before tonight's dinner." Yuka had a quiver smile and gaze at me for a brief second and went back looking at the University.

"Oh...alright then." I said disappointed.

"Well see yeah tonight." Yuka started walking away not looking at me.

I stood there watching her walk inside the University. It bother me that she didn't bother to give me a hug or a kiss...I know she is nervous tonight and I don't blame her. At least, she can try at least treat me like her boyfriend. I guess I can't really lecture her about it, we technically dated like yesterday. So maybe she still needs to get used to the idea of me being her boyfriend.

* * *

The whole day I did my very best to focus in my classes today. I caught myself thinking about Yuka a lot. Wondering if she is having a good day or not. Or looking forward of spending the evening with Toma and I. After I send a text to Toma this morning that Yuka and I would meet him tonight he was astatic. Wait speaking of text...maybe I should send my cute girlfriend a text? I have text her in class before it was actually fun.

As I am in my Chemistry class, were doing a lab. I am wearing a white lab coat and wearing these huge nerdy goggles. Which is ridiculous. I am sitting on a small stool leaning my hand on my head being bored to death. Waiting for my teacher to hurry up saying the instructions and let is do our assignment. We are supposed to burn glass. Which I am actually looking forward too.

"Shin! Get your lazy butt up and help me."

I look up and it's my friend Mao. We became friends in this class she can be annoying and loud...but we have to be partners for this assignment.

"I am waiting for you to be ready, geez." I rolled my eyes.

Mao roll her aqua eyes back while she put up her long brunette hair in a high ponytail. "Well you need to handle the pipe to start the fire. I will go get the glass." She boss me and walk off to grab the skinny glass.

I grab the pipe that was in front of me on my lab table. Got up to grab a lighter to start the fire. I watch as the flaming blaze appear in front of my eyes. I sat back down watching it. I decided I rather text Yuka then watch fire.

'Hey Idiot ;) Oh sorry I forgot you don't like that. What should I call you?' I send smirking at myself. After a few minutes my phone vibrated.

'Shin you're a meanie sometimes (sweat drop icon) You can call me whatever you like just not idiot.' Yuka reply.

"M?" I made that sound thinking really hard of what to call her. It got interrupted when Mao look over my shoulder.

"Who are you texting?" Mao asked curiously.

"None of your business." I said coldly.

"Geez I was wondering...anyway let's burn this glass shall we?" Mao tried hiding her hurt facial expression and focus burning the glass.

When Mao wasn't looking I text back Yuka.

'I will think about it. Anyway, I am looking forward of seeing you tonight.'

"So Shin? Who's Yuka?" Mao asked with a soft voice.

It made my ears perked up and I stare at her while she is burning the skinny glass in a weird triangular shape. "How do you know her?"

"Please...I have seen you text her or seeing you guys walking. Are you two dating or something?" Mao look into my eyes.

"Yeah and why do you care?" I asked furrowing my brow. Okay what up with her today? She is more noisy then usual man I should find a new lab partner.

"No reason at all just wondering..." Her eyes look sad and continue our assignment.

My phone vibrated a text from Yuka.

'Yeah I am looking forward of seeing you too :)'

What I just read it gave me a smile.

It's finally the end of the school day. I usually wait for Yuka but she told me she had to do errands before tonight's plans. So I left the University and went back home to get ready.

* * *

*Few hours has pass*

I put on my unusual outfit and step outside to lock my door and go meet up with Toma and Yuka. The sky is turning orange slowly the sun setting. I am walking toward this Café called Sweets_ Paradise. _It's the usual place us three normally hang out at. They have my favorite drink Melon soda. I am not a sweet tooth so I just chill with a drink.

As I am getting closer I see Yuka few feet ahead walking. I grin and speed walk toward her and surprisingly grab her hand. Her emerald eyes widen in surprise and after she notices it's me she gave me a heart warming smile.

"Shin you surprise me..." Yuka smiled.

"That is the point." I grin at her.

We are walking hand-to-hand toward the Café. But when we are in front of the store she let go of my hand I became surprised. I didn't said anything. We walk inside the café to encounter the smiley Toma.

* * *

**Author's notes- I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I feel so bad! I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter will be the hangout. Will Toma find out or not? When I was in Chemistry class I burn glass XD It was actually cool but you have to be careful not to burn yourself. Also, if you guys have an idea of what Shin should call Yuka for a nickname let me know. Thank you for reading :)**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Shin's P.O.V

Yuka and I arrived at Sweets Paradise, a small café down town. She and I were holding hands but surprisingly she let it go when we walk inside the café. It anger me that she did that…but I know why she did.

It's really pack inside, I can smell the fresh coffee beans, and see variety of desserts everywhere I turned blah…Yeah I do not like sweets never did when I was a child. As for Yuka she is a sweet tooth monster, and she may over do it because she is so nervous.

"Yo Guys! Over here!"

We both look and see Toma the smiley idiot…Damn did he had to shout that loud? Everyone is staring at us…which I can care less about because I don't care what people think about me. I know Yuka hates being the center of attention, so I have to pound Toma later.

Toma saved us a boof at the far corner of the café where we can have some privacy. I slide on the left side and waited for Yuka to sit down by me. As she did, Toma sat across from us on the right side. Then a young waitress came to our table and gave us a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Sweet Paradise, my name is Meiko and I will be your waitress this evening. What would you like to order?"

I already knew what I wanted because I order every single time. "Yeah I would like a melon soda please."

The waitress Meiko nods as she writes it down in her notebook, "Alright and for you two?" she looks at Yuka and Toma.

"Let's see I would like a chocolate sundae. Oh! Add extra banana in that sundae and lots of chocolate syrup please." Toma exclaims excitedly as he rubs his stomach.

"I would like…um…." Yuka buries her face in the menu. Goodness she is something else…

"Hey. You do this every time we come here, just order something already." I said with zero patience.

I am waiting for her to give me that puffer fish face, she gives me every time I nag her. Yuka lifts her face up and puffs up as her cheeks turn into pink crimson, "You know what Shin! It's hard to make a decision about sweets. You're one too talk because you never eat sweets…"

I gave her a smugly grinned as I reached to grab her menu and look at the dessert menu. Geez…why do people eat this crap? Well if she can't decide then I will pick for her instead, "Give her the strawberry parfait."

"Hehe alright sounds good, be back for your orders!" The peppy waitress stated as she leaves.

* * *

Toma stretches and crosses his arms and gave us a goofy grin, "I don't remember the last time we came here, thanks guys for making it tonight."

"Yeah…it has been awhile. So what have you been up to Toma?" Yuka asked with curiosity.

As he was about to answer, the peppy waitress comes back to the table to hand us our orders, "A chocolate sundae, a strawberry parfait and a melon soda, Enjoy!"

I looked at my tall glass and admire the bubbly lime green drink and took a sip from it. The taste if the fizz and the fruity lime is what I needed. I don't know how Yuka and Toma love sweets, it's disgusting.

"Man this is so delicious! Shin I don't understand you sometimes, of how you cannot stand sweets it's bizarre to me." He took another bite of his sundae and made a kitty face, "Yuka how's the parfait?"

I gazed at her and I see her flashing a satisfied smile, it made me dumbstruck…because seeing her happy makes me happy. Even though I wouldn't admit it aloud.

"My parfait is so sugary and sweet! Good choice Shin, but you sure only a soda is enough for you?" Yuka questions as she looks at my drink and back at me.

"Yes. Melon soda is enough to satisfy me." I said short as I take another sip of the goodness.

Toma scoops up some ice cream and stares at Yuka, "You got to try this ice cream it's out of this world!" Toma is about to hand feed her and my head pops up as I watch this happening. What the hell Toma! Yuka better say no…

Yuka look puzzled while she turns red on the face. She is debating if she should or not. It's not that hard to say no!

Toma pulled back the spoon and leans his back on the cushion and questions Yuka, "Is something wrong?" Yuka was about to say something till Toma rabble on more like an idiot he is. "I promise I am not sick! We share drinks and foods all the time. And-"

"I am sorry…I was just spacing off that's all…Yeah let me try your ice cream." Yuka gave Toma a quiver smile.

Oh no she didn't. What the hell is she thinking!? Yes it never bother me in the past, that we all three shared drinks and foods. But this is different! She is with me now and I do not want her sharing spit with another person even if it's Toma.

Toma smiled brightly and lean in too fed Yuka, she is about to open her mouth to let the coldness enter. As the spoon inch closer and closer, I was freaking out and without even thinking I lean in quick and let the ice cream enter in my mouth instead.

"What the!?" Toma blurt out unexpected while looking at me weirdly.

"Shin!" Yuka exclaimed surprisingly as well.

My eyes were huge and I tried to swallow the chocolate ice cream, but I failed and spitted it out quickly and I was really piss off, "Blah! Lord that was horrible! Blah!" I grab my melon soda and chug it to wash down the chocolate.

"What the hell Shin! Why did you even do that if you were going to spit it out at the end!?" Toma gave me a glare, like I care he shouldn't of hand feed my girl not in this lifetime.

Yuka looked at me and I can tell she is just as confused as Toma. But she stare down at her parfait and thought real hard before she spoke, "Um I will be right back I am going to the restroom." She slide out of the boof and I watch her walked away. It was just Toma and I, and I have a feeling this won't go well.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you did that little brother?"

"Don't even lecture me right now. I am already in a bad mood for eating that crap." I said in a bitter tone as I drink more of my soda.

Toma crosses his arms and stare at me, as he lets out a sigh, "Then why did you do it then? Or…is it because you had a problem that it involved Yuka, am I correct?"

Damn…I got to tell him about Yuka and I. Because what I just did wasn't like me at all…That's it I have to come clean. "Yes it does involve her."

Toma closes his eyes and nod my response, "Were you jealous?"

My eyes became fierce as I lean my elbows on the table and collided my hands, "What if I was?"

"Then we are going to have a problem."

* * *

**Author Notes-Yaaaa! I finally updated! I am so sorry it has been a whole year... . Don't worry I will make it up to you guys! Thank you all that has favorite, follow, and review! Which by the way I will respond right here...**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos-Thank you for our support! Your right Shin deserves more justice! All Amnesia characters deserve justice!**

**Guest-Thank you for loving my story!**

**Cutepuppy01-Thank you for reading and loving my stories! Yes one day I will type other stories for Kento, Toma, and Ukyo! I need to finished my other stories first :)**

**Lizylove- Thank you for your support! The anime should of shown flashbacks, but that's why we have fan fiction! You're so sweet!**

**mjp03-Yaa you're a Shin fan! Isn't he awesome or what? Yeah I am trying to improve more of my grammatical skills, but if you ever see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out to me! Thank you for your advice. To answer your question, I do like Prince of tennis. I watch it years ago, but I will start watching it again. The main character is really cool! So sorry for the late response!**

**Guest-Thank you for giving me such adorable nicknames! I love them all! You were a huge help :) I will use them still thinking which one is perfect. But if you would like to know what my top four are it's, _Brainiac Bunny, Lovely dummy, Emerald princess, and Sugar sweet! Thank you again!_**

**Sorry for the late update and the late responds. I am working on responding back to people. Thank you all for your support. I will update soon as I can.**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: I want to thank CrimsonCrush for revising my chapter for me! You made this chapter even more special thank you :)**

**Now to the story enjoy!**

* * *

**Shin P.O.V**

What the hell did Toma mean when he said, "We will have a problem." I can feel my stomach tightening it may be the ice cream, but I think it's about this situation. My flaming eyes are looking into Toma's golden ones, searching for the truth.

"Just spit it out Toma, what's your issue?" I said, slightly angry.

"No what is your issue? Us three have always been together as long as we can all remember. Like we are a family," He began calmly, as he picks up his spoon and stirs his melted ice cream as he continues to speak, "Things change you see, and so do feelings."

My heart stopped when I heard the word 'feelings.' Don't tell me he is about to say what I think he is about to say...

"Shin it's best you hear this from me...but..." The blondie lifted his head and stared into my eyes with such seriousness. "I have feelings for Yuka."

I am trying to control my surprised and stare down at my hands that are slowly forming a fist and I can slowly feel rage building up inside of me. Ha...I knew it deep down, I knew just hearing my old friend saying it out loud just made things more real.

"Well..." I began and let out a grin and as Toma saw that he had a worried look on his face. "I never knew how to tell you this...but I finally have the willpower to tell you... Yuka and I are already together."

Toma facial expression turned a little pale and he leaned his back on the cushion, then slowly he looked at me and gave me a pissed off look and got up forcefully, like he wanted to say something until Yuka comes back and noticing what happening.

"What's going on here?" Yuka questioned with a worried voice.

I sat quietly watching Toma to see what he would say or do, but what I didn't expect is him jumping out of the booth, grabbing Yuka's hand, and running out of the Cafe.

"STOP!" I shouted as I got up and chased after them. It's dark outside and I ran into people, but I didn't care, I had to get Yuka. Toma you bastard! I can hear Yuka shouting at him. They arrived at the park.

"TOMA! LET ME GO!" I kept hearing Yuka shout, and hearing her scared voice made me become even fiercer and I ran my heart out. When I was close I grabbed Yuka's hand making Toma lose his balance and fall hard on the cement. I held Yuka for dear life and I was out of breath. Feeling her shaky body against my chest made me really want to hurt him, but something in me made me pause.

Toma was groaning in pain and he turned to face us. He ground his teeth and turned to speak, obviously in pain, "Shin…why would you do this to me…?" He attempted to stand, his voice raising,"I help you with everything! Why would you take the one thing that mattered to me!?" His gaze went to Yuka and his eyes were watery as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Y-Yuka…I need to know do you really want to be with me…or him?"

As I waited for Yuka's answer, I let go of her because I needed to be prepared for whatever happened…Truthfully I always wondered if she ever loved Toma, not just as a brother but as a potential lover.

Yuka's P.O.V

Why is the happening right now? I thought this evening would be lovely, like old times…I knew if I ever dated either Shin or Toma things would turn out this way. I always feared this because they are the two most important people in my life. But this behavior Toma just pulled... I never seen before, what was he trying to do, take me away from Shin? I don't know but I need to be honest with them, I already know my answer.

"I am sorry Toma that this had to happen this way I..." I paused as a tear rolled down my cheek and soon I was about to cry. I hate this moment… I continue to watch Toma being in so much pain and gaze at Shin, I know he is upset too.

"Yuka you need to hear this from me…" Toma whispered as his voice is about to crack. He slowly walks toward me, but Shin walk in front of me shielding me.

"You are not touching her, you hear me?" Shin expressed strictly. I know Shin is very angry right now, he is trying to keep his cool the best way he can and I thank him for that.

"Fine…" Toma said impatiently but as he looks at me he smiled, "Remember when you used to have nightmares? I was the one you came to, and I am the one you wanted comfort from, not Shin, but me. I was an older brother to you, and I always thought that's what I was supposed to be. But over time, I realized I was falling in love with you, Yuka."

I felt terrible, I didn't want him to feel this way about me…I am afraid that us three will never be the same again.

"I am sorry Toma!" I cried out, I fell apart trying to wipe my eyes as I continued to cry my heart out, "The truth is..." I looked back at Shin and I knew the answer and looked right back at the upset Toma, "I love Shin! I always had and always will…I am sorry! I didn't want to hurt you like this…"

As I watch Toma jaw open slightly and he squeeze his eyes shut and tighten his fists and gives Shin a deathly stare. "You better watch your back." Then he turns around and leaves without saying anything else.

What does that mean? Toma why are you acting like this…My thoughts got interrupted as Shin walks over to me and hugs me ever so tightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug return, I whisper as I softly cry, "I am sorry Shin…"

"Don't be my lovely dummy, I am just glad you're safe." Shin whispered to my ear, and I am feeling heated up.

"W-What! L-Lovely dummy!? What does that supposed to mean!?" I said flustered.

Shin looks into my emerald eyes, and smirks at me as he said smugly, "Remember you don't like me calling you idiot? Well I thought of calling you lovely dummy, because that sounds so like you."

I rolled my eyes full of embarrassment and smiled at my jerky boyfriend and decided to tease him back. I stood on my tip-toes and laid a kiss on his lips. I felt Shin's surprise but also his enjoyment.

"Yuka…" He breathlessly said as I looked up at his blushing face.

"Yes, Shin?" I smiled at him and I blushed.

"Thank you for choosing me, I really want you to know that I do love you and I will never let you go." Shin brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Same here I will never let you go either, I love you too."

We both closed our eyes and kissed under the moonlight, but I felt like we weren't alone and someone was watching us in the shadows.

* * *

** Author Notes: I am like so happy how this chapter turned out! Finally Toma knows! Thank you all that has favorite, follow, and review. Which I will reply here...**

**Guest: Thank you for loving my story! Here's an update hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Miku: Lol well Toma does know now lol Thank you for reading :)**

**Thanks for reading again hope you all stay warm!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
